EP 766 912 discloses a round baler having a net feed device, moveable between a waiting position and a feeding position and a knife for the net.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in the fact, that occasionally fibers of the net or other material build up on the edge of the knife and prevent a clean cut of the net.